Tu sei importante per me
by Noan
Summary: Après avoir reçu une lettre, Xanxus devient fou. Squalo, presque mort d'avoir essayé de le calmer demande à Lussuria d'appeler Tsuna. Lui seul a la puissance nécessaire pour stopper sa folie destructrice. X27


**Salut!**

**Ca fait un bail!**

**Bonne année à tout le monde!**

**Pour ceux qui attendent une suite à mes histoires en cours, sachez qu'un nouveau chapitre de Moto ni... arrive ^^!**

**Bon... Voilà pour les annonces!**

**Résumé: **Après avoir reçu une lettre, Xanxus devient fou. Squalo, presque mort d'avoir essayé de le calmer demande à Lussuria d'appeler Tsuna. Lui seul a la puissance nécessaire pour stopper sa folie destructrice.

**Disclamer: **Rien est à moi...Snif

**Couple: **X27 ( un grand coup de coeur!)

**Bêta: **Ma chère Dod qui ne m'a toujours pas abandonnée à mon triste sort... Mais comment fait-elle pour me supporter?

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Tu sei importante per me **(Tu es important pour moi)

000

Une violente explosion secoua jusqu'aux fondations de la villa qui abritait le QG de la Varia.

Les membres présents, attablés dans la cuisine autour d'un café après un dîner copieux sursautèrent tous en même temps.

Squalo fut le premier debout.

- VOOOOOOOOOOOIIII ! C'ETAIT QUOI CA ?

Lussuria, Bel et Fran se regardèrent sans non plus comprendre ce qui se passait.

Immédiatement, le risque d'une attaque leur vint et une seconde plus tard, ils étaient tous sortis, dispersés dans chaque direction à la recherche des éventuels suicidaires qui attaqueraient la Varia chez eux, sous les ordres hurlés de Squalo. Lui, se précipita vers le bureau de son Boss.

Une seconde explosion retentit, l'envoyant contre le mur, l'assommant à moitié. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits et se remettre à hurler de nouveau.

- BORDEL !

Il se mit à courir. Quelque chose clochait. À la seconde explosion, il avait pensé qu'elle venait de l'intérieur même de la maison. Et ça, cela ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose : le Boss était dans une colère noire.

Inquiet bien malgré lui pour son putain de boss au caractère de merde, il accéléra le mouvement. La dernière fois qu'il était entré dans une telle colère, cela avait très mal fini.

Il stoppa net quand il arriva dans le couloir qui menait au bureau de son boss. Il regarda les murs devant lui et eut presque l'impression d'arriver dans l'antichambre de l'Enfer. Partant de la porte qui n'était plus qu'un bout de bois fumant et ce, sur plusieurs mètres, les murs étaient noircis et par endroits, encore léchés de flammes. Au fond, derrière l'épaisse fumée qui se dégageait du bureau, il pouvait apercevoir la silhouette de son boss, droit au milieu de la pièce, apparemment en un seul morceau. Le commandement de la Varia soupira. Son Boss allait vraiment le tuer un jour.

Prudemment, il avança dans le couloir jusqu'au trou béant qui avait servi d'entrée à la pièce.

- VOI ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Il n'eut le temps que d'écarquiller les yeux et de penser que c'en était fini de lui. Xanxus pointa son arme sur lui et tira.

Envoyé dans le parc pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas d'ennemi à l'extérieur, Lussuria se retourna en entendant un fracas de verre. Il réagit au quart de tour en voyant un corps passer par la fenêtre du bureau de son Boss et n'eut que le temps de l'attraper au vol. Dans ses bras, Squalo était dans un sale état. La seule fois où il l'avait vu plus blessé encore était durant le combat pour les anneaux.

- Au mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-haut ?

Squalo ouvrit un œil en grimaçant et sa main vint attraper la chemise de son subordonné. La respiration difficile, il souffla comme il put :

- Appelle… le Decimo… Xan.. xus…a pété… les plombs.

Une autre explosion retentit, forçant l'utilisateur de la flamme du Soleil à se pencher sur le corps de son camarade pour le protéger des débris qui tombaient dans le parc.

Aussi vite qu'il le put, il attrapa son portable et fit ce que Squalo lui avait demandé. Cela devait être d'une rare gravité pour que l'épéiste demande de l'aide au Decimo Vongola.

000

À la tête de la famille Vongola à la suite de la mort du Neuvième deux ans plus tôt, Tsuna, âgé à présent de 21 ans, s'ennuyait ferme à un dîner avec un autre chef de famille. Il était question d'un accord sur la non-agression entre les deux familles qui devait mettre un terme à plusieurs décennies de vendetta. C'était important, il le savait, mais le ton faussement affable de son interlocuteur lui tapait sur les nerfs. Il pouvait sentir Reborn, derrière lui et libéré de la malédiction des arcobanelos par la mort de son prédécesseur, amusé par la situation.

Il sursauta en entendant son portable sonner. Il s'excusa auprès de l'autre chef de famille et jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran. Ses yeux s'agrandirent en lisant le nom inscrit. Il se leva.

- Excusez-moi, c'est important.

Il s'écarta de la table et décrocha.

Un bruit assourdissant l'obligea à écarter le téléphone de son oreille avant même qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit. Tsuna le sentit immédiatement. Quelle que soit la raison pour laquelle Lussuria l'appelait, c'était extrêmement grave. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Reborn, le prévenant d'une possible situation d'urgence avant de répondre.

- Lussuria ?

- Tsuna-chan ! Le Boss est devenu fou ! Il a manqué de peu de tuer Squalo ! Vous devez venir ! VITE !

Tsuna manqua un temps d'arrêt.

- Vous êtes où ?

- À la maison ! Il est en train de tout détruire !

- Ok, faites sortir tous les domestiques et allez au fond du parc. J'arrive.

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers son invité.

- Je suis désolé, je vais devoir vous laisser. Une situation gênante requiert ma présence immédiate.

L'autre se leva et se garda de tout commentaire. L'expression même du Decimo Vongola lui fit froid dans le dos.

- Ce n'est pas grave, lui dit-il en lui tendant la main. Nous n'aurons qu'à remettre cela à une prochaine fois.

Il s'éclipsa avec son garde du corps sans demander son reste, trop impressionné par l'aura que dégageait le jeune homme réputé pour être le plus puissant de la Mafia.

Reborn s'avança vers son ancien élève.

- Il y a un problème avec Xanxus. Je dois y aller.

- Tu veux que je vienne ?

- Non, j'ai besoin que tu ailles prévenir Ryohei. On risque d'avoir besoin d'un autre utilisateur de flamme du Soleil.

Aussitôt que ses ordres furent donnés, une flamme brillante apparut sur le front de Tsuna.

- C'est si grave ?

- Hm. Je n'ai pas le temps d'y aller en voiture.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et s'envola en direction du manoir de la Varia. Reborn eut un grognement énervé. Qu'est-ce que ce petit con avait encore inventé ?

000

En survolant le parc, Tsuna comprit l'étendue de la catastrophe. Il avait aperçu Squalo mais aussi Bel allongés sur le sol, et plusieurs des domestiques semblaient mal en point.

Une gerbe de flammes venant de la maison l'obligea à s'arrêter en plein vol et l'état de cette dernière le laissa stupéfait. Toutes les fenêtres du dernier étage avaient volé en éclat et les murs extérieurs étaient noircis comme si un incendie avait ravagé toute cette partie de la maison.

Un hurlement féroce le ramena à la réalité et il n'eut pas besoin de se forcer pour localiser Xanxus dans la maison. La fureur destructrice qu'il dégageait était telle qu'elle semblait suinter des murs. Il eut un frisson désagréable et finit par entrer.

Seul son instinct lui permit de se protéger à temps du tir qui l'accueillit.

- AHAH ! ILS ONT APPELÉ LE PETIT EMMERDEUR DE SERVICE !

Le rire, dément, surprit Tsuna. Certes, Xanxus n'était pas reconnu pour être un modèle d'esprit sain mais il était avant tout quelqu'un de froid et de calculateur. Là, dans son regard posé sur lui, la seule chose que Tsuna put penser fut qu'il était fou. Seul un événement grave avait pu faire basculer Xanxus à ce point. Cela lui fit mal au ventre et au cœur. Xanxus était une constante dans sa vie qui le rassurait. Il ne changeait pas, il ne s'adressait pas à lui avec cette espèce d'hypocrisie mielleuse que tout le monde utilisait avec lui depuis qu'il avait succédé au Neuvième. Il était à l'extérieur de la Famille ce que Reborn et Hibari était à l'intérieur : une espèce de roc indestructible contre lequel il avait besoin, de temps en temps, de se confronter pour ne pas se laisser prendre au jeu du pouvoir.

Mais avant d'essayer de comprendre quoi que ce soit, il devait d'abord l'arrêter. Il se prépara au combat.

Brusquement, Xanxus laissa tomber ses armes et se jeta sur lui en hurlant. Tsuna eut un mal fou à contenir la force monstrueuse de l'Italien et il dut puiser dans ses réserves pour pouvoir contrer chaque coup. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de le blesser. Les meubles qui restaient volèrent en éclat. Plusieurs foyers d'incendies éclatèrent dans différentes pièces de la maison et quelques murs ne résistèrent pas au combat acharné. Il se contenta de parer, du mieux qu'il pouvait. Jusqu'à ce que, épuisé, Xanxus ne pousse un nouveau hurlement et que ses flammes ne se mettent à danser, littéralement, autour de lui. Jamais Tsuna n'avait vu une telle explosion de puissance.

Cette fois, il ne devait pas hésiter. Le cœur déchiré par ce qu'il allait devoir, il se mit en position. Il aurait préféré ne pas en arriver là, mais si lui ne l'arrête pas, qui le ferait ?

Devant ce qu'il considéra comme l'extrême agression, la rage de Xanxus s'amplifia. On voulait encore l'enfermer. Il n'était bon qu'à ça ? Être pris et jeté dès qu'on avait plus besoin de lui.

Au bord du désespoir, il se jeta sur Tsuna.

Ils se retrouvèrent, face à face, les mains accrochées, forçant chacun de leur côté comme un _bis repetita_ de cette attaque qui avait coûté la victoire à Xanxus sept ans plus tôt. Tsuna s'apprêtait à réitérer son geste d'alors mais il s'arrêta. Une larme coulait, s'attardant sur une cicatrice avant de continuer son chemin sur la joue de l'Italien.

Les yeux de Tsuna s'écarquillèrent. Une des choses que Tsuna ne pensait jamais voir dans sa vie était de voir pleurer Xanxus.

Ça y était. Quoi qui blessa Xanxus et l'avait amené dans cette état de rage incontrôlable était en train de sortir. Il lâcha une de ses mains qu'il posa sur la joue scarifiée, essuyant du bout du pouce la petite goutte traîtresse.

La tension retomba d'un seul coup et Xanxus tomba à genoux.

Un moment, Tsuna ne sut plus quoi faire. Au moindre geste ou mot inapproprié, la fureur de l'Italien pouvait flamber à nouveau. Avec hésitation, il retira ses gants et posa une main sur les cheveux noirs. L'homme se tendit mais ne dit rien, gardant la tête baissée, les poings serrés sur ses cuisses.

000

À l'extérieur, en plus de Ryohei et de Reborn, Yamamoto et Gokudera avaient tenu à venir. Et alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à entrer de force pour aider leur ami, Reborn les arrêta.

- C'est fini. Laissez Tsuna s'en occuper.

Les deux hommes grognèrent. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'aimait savoir leur Boss avec ce fou furieux mais ils se plièrent à la volonté de Reborn et retournèrent au près des blessés, voir s'ils ne pouvaient pas se rendre utile.

Reborn resta seul face à la maison, espérant du fond du cœur qu'il avait raison.

000

Avec autant de douceur qu'il aurait employée avec un enfant terrifié, Tsuna caressa les cheveux noirs, attendant une réaction quelconque du maître de la Varia.

- Va-t'en, finit-il par murmurer, les dents serrées.

- Non.

Le ton de Tsuna était doux mais ferme.

- Tu as besoin de quelqu'un.

Xanxus se redressa vivement, chassant la main dans ses cheveux.

- Je n'ai besoin de personne !

Tsuna se mordit la lèvre. Les larmes coulaient à présent, troublant le regard rouge, emplit d'une détresse qui larda un peu plus le cœur de Tsuna. Il lui sembla que ce flot d'émotions n'était pas récent, qu'il était hermétiquement enfermé, quelque part dans l'âme de Xanxus et que, pour une raison qu'il ignorait encore, les murs qui l'entouraient s'étaient effondrés.

Il se mit à genoux aussi, et lentement, laissant le temps à Xanxus de se reculer s'il voulait, il tendit une main vers son visage. L'Italien se tendit mais ne bougea pas. Tsuna dégagea alors les mèches noires qui cachaient ses yeux puis, doucement, du bout des doigts, il caressa sa tempe et chassa les larmes qu'il avait au coin de l'œil.

Les yeux rouges se fermèrent.

- Inutile d'être gentil. Quand tu n'auras plus besoin de moi, tu te débarrasseras de moi. Comme ce vieux con…Comme ma mère…

Tsuna fronça les sourcils. Jamais il n'avait entendu parler de la mère de Xanxus… Était-ce… ?

- Mais je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

Les yeux rouges s'ouvrirent brusquement, confus par le doux sourire qui flottait sur le visage du jeune homme.

- Oui, bien sûr, tu es utile à la tête de la Varia, j'ai besoin d'un type comme toi pour tenir ces fous furieux mais un autre pourrait faire le travail. L'ennui, c'est que je n'ai pas envie d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre.

Ses mots semblèrent toucher l'Italien dont la bouche s'étira un peu. Tsuna en profita pour essayer de savoir ce qui s'était passé.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Le semblant de sourire de l'Italien disparut aussitôt. Tsuna se mordit la lèvre et il regarda tout autour de lui. C'était un chantier monstrueux et ça allait lui coûter une fortune pour tout remettre en état. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Xanxus et là, il se rendit compte qu'il était blessé, salement blessé.

Pris par la volonté de calmer l'Italien avant tout, il n'avait pas fait attention mais la chemise blanche qu'il portait était presque totalement imbibée de sang et à plusieurs endroits, il avait de fines coupures qui semblaient profondes. Il se souvint que Lussuria lui avait dit qu'il avait quasiment tué Squalo. Évidemment, celui-ci avait dû vendre chèrement sa peau.

- Il faut soigner ça.

Épuisé, vidé par la dépense d'énergie que lui avait coûtée sa folie, Xanxus se laissa traîner comme une poupée de chiffon vers sa chambre, qui avait échappé à sa rage destructrice, où il fut assis d'office dans un des fauteuils qui la meublait.

- Tu ne bouges pas, je reviens.

Tout en cherchant de quoi soigner Xanxus, il appela Reborn pour lui dire que tout allait bien mais qu'il rentrerait certainement très tard, voir le lendemain. Il pouvait faire réintégrer la maison au personnel ainsi qu'aux autres membres de la Varia tout en leur spécifiant bien de ne pas se montrer au troisième étage avant que lui-même ne descende. Il en profita aussi pour ramener avec lui, outre des bandages et du désinfectant, une bouteille de whisky qui avait miraculeusement survécu au saccage du bureau. Et la première chose qu'il fit fut de la coller dans les mains de Xanxus.

- Ça va te faire du bien.

Il déposa le reste au pied de l'Italien et commença à désinfecter chaque plaie. Il y eut un long moment de silence, seulement troublé par le bruit de déchirure quand un bout de la chemise gênait Tsuna.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Je n'ai toujours eu qu'une envie : te voir six pieds sous terre.

Le jeune parrain sourit sans lever les yeux, occupé à bander une plaie sur son bras.

- Menteur… Ça fait un moment que ce n'est plus vrai et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

L'homme détourna les yeux vers la fenêtre.

- Tch… Foutue intuition.

Le sourire de Tsuna s'agrandit et il finit de soigner Xanxus. Pour autant il ne bougea pas, observant calmement les traits à présent plus détendus de l'Italien.

- Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé.

Ce n'était plus une question. Tsuna voulait des réponses. Xanxus soupira lourdement, prit une gorgée de whisky avant de répondre.

- Une lettre de ma mère, envoyée après sa mort.

Brusquement, il se leva, bousculant Tsuna au passage et alla jusqu'à la porte-fenêtre qu'il ouvrit en grand.

- Encore une qui m'aime et qui m'a abandonné sans un regard en arrière.

La colère était perceptible dans sa voix, l'amertume aussi. Tsuna se leva. Il commençait à comprendre. Xanxus se tourna vivement, prêt à jeter la bouteille qu'il avait à la main, comme il en avait l'habitude quand une vague de colère le submergeait mais la silhouette de Tsuna, face à lui le bloqua dans son geste.

- Tch… gardes ta pitié pour toi, Vongola !

Il but encore, puis se tourna à nouveau vers l'extérieur et laissa tomber contre le chambranle de la fenêtre.

Il se tendit en sentant les mains du jeune homme sur son dos.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Bouges pas, tu as une autre blessure dans le dos.

Il but encore et le laissa faire, plutôt content qu'il ne dise rien d'autre. Il n'avait pas envie de s'épancher. Les émotions ne lui allaient pas. La seule chose qu'il voulait c'était de les enfermer à nouveau. Il y eut un autre silence avant qu'il ne le brise.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas gelé tout à l'heure ?

Les mains de Tsuna arrêtèrent de gigoter dans son dos. Elles se posèrent bien sagement, à plat puis son front vint les rejoindre.

- Parce que tu es important pour moi, murmura le jeune homme, pas très sûr de lui.

- Quoi ?

Les petites mains se crispèrent.

- Parce que tu es important pour moi, dit-il un peu plus fort, un peu plus convaincu aussi.

C'était idiot mais Tsuna s'aperçut que l'idée même de ne plus avoir Xanxus dans son entourage, lui faisait mal. Non seulement il s'était habitué à lui mais en plus, il s'était attaché à cette nature houleuse et colérique. Peut-être même un peu plus. La chaleur sous ses mains lui donnait envie de se blottir un peu plus près.

Xanxus fit volte-face et Tsuna se trouva bêtement, face à lui, les mains encore levées et les yeux agrandis par la surprise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Le regard rouge le transperça jusqu'à l'âme et Tsuna eut du mal à ne pas reculer pour échapper à ce regard flamboyant. Ils restèrent quelques secondes dans les yeux l'un de l'autre avant que Tsuna ne ferme les siens. Xanxus n'était pas prêt à entendre quoi que ce soit qui ait le mot aimer dedans et lui-même n'était pas près de lui dire. Les sentiments qui s'entrechoquaient dans sa poitrine étaient pour l'instant bien trop confus. Lui-même ne comprenait pas très bien.

Il se recula, oubliant délibérément de lui répondre.

- Je vais y aller…

Il se détourna de l'Italien, la main crispée sur son col. Son corps tremblait et il avait l'impression d'avoir du mal à respirer.

Ils auraient pu en rester là si Xanxus ne s'était pas senti ébranlé par le regard caramel.

- Tsuna ! appela-t-il en détendant sa haute silhouette pour attraper le plus jeune par le bras et le ramener vers lui. Qu'est-ce que tu as voulu dire ? lui demanda-t-il à nouveau.

Un soupir tremblant s'échappa de la gorge du jeune parrain.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus. Je me suis attaché au gros con arrogant que tu es !

Xanxus fut un peu surpris. Tsuna le lisait dans ses yeux.

- Ça a l'air de te surprendre, mais je ne suis pas le seul. Tes subordonnés aussi sont attachés à toi. Il n'y a qu'à voir par exemple la loyauté indéfectible que te porte Squalo ! Quand il se réveillera, il te gueulera dessus puis il oubliera.

Le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration.

- Tu as l'air de croire que tu es seul au monde et que personne ne veut de toi. Mais tu as tord. Tu as une famille, des amis, même si des fois j'ai du mal à comprendre la manière dont vous interagissez les uns avec les autres.

Il prit à nouveau une profonde inspiration et posa une main sur la joue scarifiée.

- Il n'y a pas besoin de dire à quelqu'un qu'on l'aime pour le lui prouver tous les jours. Tu vois… ma mère ne me le dit jamais et pourtant je sais qu'elle m'aime du plus profond de son cœur. Reborn aussi m'aime beaucoup et il ne me le dira jamais, même si sa vie en dépendait. Je le comprends juste parce qu'il est toujours là pour moi et que je le lis dans chaque sourire qu'il me donne. Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne non plus, et pourtant il y a plein de gens que j'aime… Mes parents, Reborn, mes Gardiens, mes amis, toi… mais je n'ai pas besoin de leur dire…

Il baissa la tête et sa main retomba à ses côtés. Il s'était laissé emporter un peu plus loin qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Une main rugueuse passa sur son front et dégagea les mèches qui voilaient son visage. Il suivit le mouvement et le regard sérieux que lui lançait Xanxus le fit déglutir. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit ou d'esquisser le moindre geste qu'une bouche impérieuse se posait sur la sienne et lui volait le souffle. Ce premier contact fut bref mais il avait laissé sur leurs peaux un agréable frisson.

- Xan…

- Chh… Tu as raison, j'ai besoin d'aide.

Xanxus ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire autre chose. Son bras s'enroula fermement autour de sa taille et il prit à nouveau possession de ses lèvres. Cette fois, il ne se contenta pas d'un bref baiser. Il l'entraîna dans un ballet brûlant et Tsuna se laissa aller dans l'étreinte puissante du maître de la Varia.

000

Au petit matin, Tsuna s'éveilla, confortablement entouré par des bras puissants. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres au souvenir de la veille. Il était venu pour calmer Xanxus et il avait fini dans son lit. Façon étonnante de terminer les choses. Au moins, cela avait eu l'avantage de mettre l'Italien devant quelques faits qu'il s'obstinait à ignorer. Il leva le nez et tomba sur son visage détendu. Il était beau cet idiot pensa Tsuna avant de déposer un petit baiser sur ses lèvres et de se dégager pour se lever. Ça devait être l'effervescence à la maison, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de les faire attendre plus pour rentrer. De plus, les autres membres de la Varia devaient être morts d'inquiétude pour leur Boss.

Il se dépêcha de prendre une douche puis il descendit.

En voyant le Vongola vivant, plusieurs domestiques qu'il croisa soupirèrent, soulagés. Il échangea quelques mots avec Lussuria qui buvait tranquillement un café dans la cuisine. Il but un café en sa compagnie, en attendant que la voiture qu'il avait fait appeler en sortant de sa douche n'arrive. Il apprit que Squalo était hors de danger, Bel aussi et que peu de personnes n'avaient été vraiment blessé. Il le laissa en lui disant d'être cool avec leur Boss durant quelques jours puis il rentra.

Il fut accueilli par les accolades soulagées de ses trois Gardiens présents la veille. Quand il entra dans sa chambre, Reborn l'attendait un café à la main et une cigarette aux lèvres.

- Alors ?

Il alla jusqu'à lui et lui vola le fin rouleau de tabac.

- Il semble que sa mère se soit rappelée à son bon souvenir. Ça a rouvert de vieilles blessures.

Tsuna s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où était assis le tueur et accepta la tasse de café que celui-ci lui proposa.

- Tout ce barouf pour ça ?

- Hmm…

- Tch… Sale gosse.

Le jeune parrain se redressa et lui lança un regard noir.

- Reborn !

Il leva les mains.

- Ça va ! Je ne dirais plus rien.

Il y eut un silence que Tsuna brisa après avoir fini son café.

- J'espère que cela fera réfléchir Xanxus et que cela amènera des bonnes choses.

Il finit par se lever. Pas qu'il n'avait pas envie de se blottir contre son ex-tuteur et de dormir un peu plus mais avec tout ce tapage, il avait un autre dîner à organiser.

000

Deux semaines plus tard, les premières retombées positives arrivèrent. Tsuna sourit en relisant la lettre de Xanxus.

Sur un papier officiel, il lui offrait l'allégeance de la Varia. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il attendait mais bon, c'était déjà pas si mal !

**The end.**

**

* * *

**

**Malgré que se soit un peu OOC, j'espère que cela vous aura plu!**

**A bientôt,**

**Kisu,**

**Noan  
**


End file.
